Her Lover
Pick up his wife's lover }} Her Lover is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory owner Marty Chonks from a public telephone outside the factory in Trenton, Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Marty Chonks continues with his money problems, but now realizes that his wife was having an affair with someone he owes money to. His name is Carl, and he is losing patience with Marty, who is slow to pay back the money he owes. Marty tells Claude to pick him up from Chinatown and bring him back to the Bitchin' Dog Food Factory, where he plans to kill him and turn him into dog food. Claude goes inside the factory premises to get in a Stallion. Claude then picks up Carl and brings him back. Marty waits for them outside of the factory, and attempts to buy time. He invites Carl into the factory, but Carl declines and kills Marty. Note: Depending on player choice, Claude may kill Carl. If killed, you can get 1 shotgun bullet. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Get in the car. *''Pick up his wife's lover.'' *Take him to Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory. Reward The reward for this mission is $4,000. Deaths *Marty Chonks - Killed by Carl for not paying him the money he owes him in time as well as Carl knowing that Marty would kill him in his factory. Possible Deaths *Carl - Can be killed by Claude right after he kills Marty Chonks. Gallery HerLover-GTAIII2.png|Claude entering the parked Stallion. HerLover-GTAIII3.png|Claude picking up Carl. HerLover-GTAIII4.png|Claude taking Carl back to the factory. HerLover-GTAIII5.png|Carl killing Marty. HerLover-GTAIII6.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough HerLover-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After Claude picks up Marty's call from the payphone in Trenton, he is told by Marty that Marty is in serious trouble. HerLover-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Marty tells Claude that his wife had been cheating on him with a man who Marty owes money to, and her lover wants payback. HerLover-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Marty hatches a plan to kill his wife's lover just like he killed his bank manager, the thieves he hired and his wife. Marty employs Claude to deliver his victim to him again. HerLover-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude getting into Marty's Stallion HerLover-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude is instructed to pick Marty's wife's lover up. HerLover-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude nearing the lover's location. HerLover-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude picking the lover up. HerLover-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|The lover says that he wants to see Marty too. HerLover-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude and the lover driving back to the factory. HerLover-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude and the lover arriving at the factory. HerLover-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Marty is waiting for the lover to come up to him. HerLover-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|After the lover comes up to him, Marty tells him that he'll need more time to pay the money to the lover back, but suggests that they head inside to "talk". HerLover-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|The lover refuses and says that Marty ran out of time and that the lover will have to take Marty's business over. HerLover-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|The lover proceeds to pull out a pump-action shotgun and shoot Marty with it. HerLover-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This mission, along the rest of Marty Chonks' string of missions are a reference of the 1989 romantic crime drama The Cook, The Thief, His Wife & Her Lover. *This is the first (and last) time Marty makes a physical appearance in-game. *This is also the only mission from Marty that doesn't require the players "get rid of evidence" from the car. Navigation }} de:Ihr Liebhaber es:Su amante pl:Kochanek pt:Her Lover ru:Her Lover zh:Her Lover Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III